


last kiss

by stupidlilartist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jactavia - Freeform, Season 4 alternate ending, i love jactavia in case u cant tell, jactavia shouldve been endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlilartist/pseuds/stupidlilartist
Summary: Jasper Jordan is broken. Octavia Blake is as well.When praimfaya hits, Jasper refuses to go in the bunker. Octavia tries to convince him.Jasper stares at her lips, blocking out her words.He wants his last kiss to be with her.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> here's a jactavia one-shot. hope you enjoy :)

Jasper Jordan is dead. Yeah, he's breathing, but the state he's in isn't considered living. Drunk or sad. That's how it was with him. Often, it was both drunk and sad! He can't escape the constant feeling of his broken heart.

When he lays in bed at night and stares at his ceiling, tears creep out of his eyes and roll down the sides of his head. All he's thinking about is Maya's face. Her blistered, bloody face. He hears the alarm in Mount Weather go off and he relives that moment, over, and over, and over, and over. Until he cries himself to sleep.

Octavia Blake is homeless. Yeah, she has a place to sleep, but she lost her home. Lincoln. With him, anywhere was home. They could be living in a garbage can and she would still feel at home with him! Pike put a bullet in his brain. She lost her world that day.

She got justice. Sending a sword through Pike's abdomen felt like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. But her heart remained heavy. She didn't have anything without Lincoln. A warrior must stay strong, she was taught. Lincoln made her strong. He was gone, now she was weak.

The day of the end of the world came quickly. They were too busy mourning over the loss of their loved ones to think about time. Time. Jasper would say they had no time. They were simply living off borrowed time. Because they were human beings, and human beings caused problems.

Jasper sat at the biggest window in Arkadia, smiling at the beautiful red sun. A cup of hot tea was in his hands, causing his palms to turn red. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, for he was very sick. He was pale, sweaty, and cold. His skin blistered from radiation that already started to affect him, even though he had many hours until Praimfaya hit.

He brought the cup to his lips, closing his eyes. The door burst open, startling Jasper enough to spit the tea out all over the window. He turned around, setting his cup down on the windowsill.

"What the hell?" His brows furrowed. He paused when he came upon Octavia. His expression softened. She was clearly upset.

"Sorry." She apologized. Without waiting for an offer, she sat across from him on the windowsill. She stared into his black eyes with her own big green ones that shimmered with tears. "I came to say goodbye."

He smiled at her, and it was genuine and warm. It lifted a weight from her heart, seeing him smile. 

"I'll miss you." He brought a cold, shaky hand to her cheek and caressed it. 

She placed her hand on top of his and closed her eyes for a second. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Jasper, please come with me to the bunker." She could barely get out those words, for she was crying too hard.

"I can't." Jasper simply replied. He wanted the pain to end, he needed the pain to end. If he came to the bunker with her, the pain would just continue, even if she is there with him.

"I told you it would get better eventually. By the time Earth is back, you'll be happy again." She cracked a smile through the tears. "We can be happy again."

"No, Octavia." His face naturally leaned in closer to hers, and he found himself staring at her perfect cupid lips. "I can't deal with this another day."

Octavia didn't reply. She was at a loss for words. Her hand grabbed his harder, and she promised that she wouldn't let go. She noticed his stares.

Jasper leaned in closer. He wanted to press his lips against hers one last time. He kissed her when he was happy, and most of his happy memories were now gone. But his kiss with her occasionally traced his mind. It was the kiss that made him feel happy that day, even through all the shit that went down. 

He almost felt guilty wanting a kiss. Maya was the last person he kissed, and that was special to him. Perhaps this was a harmless goodbye kiss and not one filled with love or lust like the ones he shared with Maya.

Jasper leaned in close enough and connected their lips like a puzzle piece. She almost immediately kissed back, closing her eyes and putting her free hand against his jaw. She grazed her thumb across his pale, wet skin and couldn't remember a moment where she wasn't in his embrace. 

The kiss was long and desperate. Jasper realized that it wasn't a simple goodbye kiss, but one that was actually filled with love and lust. He loves Octavia, and at that moment, he realized it. The kiss taught him that it was okay to love again, even if he won't love her the way he loved Maya. 

He was the one who broke the kiss. Her beautiful green eyes made him forget the fact that there was a death wave coming in a few hours. There was a longing silence between them as they stared at one another. Both wanted to kiss the other once more, but Jasper spoke up before Octavia had the chance to.

"Goodbye, Octavia Blake." 

She would never forget those words leaving his lips. There was no point in arguing, for you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. He took his hand off of her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. Though, she still wouldn't let go of him. Tears brimmed her eyes and flowed down her face.

"Goodbye, Jasper." 

He sent her a smile, a sympathetic once. She got up, heading for the door. She couldn't dare to look back or say anything more, for if she did, she'd stay there and die with him. But she had to lead Wonkru.

"I love you." She heard Jasper's voice break at the end of his sentence.

Octavia opened her mouth to say it back, but she couldn't get the words out. She rushed out into the hallway without another word, passing by Monty in the hallway.

She regretted not saying it back.


End file.
